


meanie

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, there's a line from the notebook lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: george and paul fighting
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	meanie

“God you’re so annoying,” George said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“How am I annoying? You’re the one who started this,” George scoffed. 

“Absolutely not, you start everything Paul,” Paul stayed quiet and looked out the window. They were alone in the hotel room, which first off was a risky move. Paul and George fought constantly about stupid things. This time it was because George had used Paul’s pic without him knowing. ‘It’s a fucking pic McCartney!’ he yelled at him. 

“It’s like you enjoy fighting with me,” George mumbled. Paul looked at him in the reflection of the window. 

“No I don’t, how could you say something so stupi-”

“See! Now you’re being mean,” Paul turned his head to him. 

“I’m not being mean,” 

“Yes, you are!” Paul scoffed and started walking to the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Dunno, anywhere without you,” George jumped up and ran over to him, blocking the door.

“You can’t leave, we’re fighting,” 

“Exactly,” Paul reached for the doorknob but George blocked it. 

“It’s like you don’t even care about me,” Paul rolled his eyes. 

“Not this again,” It was the same fight, just different topics. But it always goes to that. Making Paul feel guilty for hurting his boyfriend’s feelings. 

“I care about you Geo, I do,” George shook his head. 

“No you don't, if you did you’d stay,” 

“It’s a fucking fight, you don’t stay for a figh-”

“Sure you do. It’s just a fight, we’ve had so many. And you always leave and come back in the dead of night,” Paul tried reaching for it again but George just pressed his back against it making him bite his lip in pain. 

“Well it works, doesn’t it? And if you care about me, you wouldn’t start stupid fights,”

“You start the fights, Paul. Because you’re a pain in the ass.” Paul froze. 

“Talk about being mean-”

“I’m serious. You’re a pain in the ass, who likes to fight and cause trouble.” Paul tried prying him from the door. 

“And it’s gonna be hard, but I don’t care. Because I want you, I want all of you, forever.” Paul stopped and looked up at him. 

“And I love you, I love you so much, and I hate to admit it but I love your pain in the ass side too,” 

“You love me?” 

“Of course you git! Why do you think I want you to stay,” Paul smiled. 

“Now will you please move so I can get this doorknob out of my back?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
